


Little Dove

by StoryWeaverKirea



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Babies, Gentleness, Hugs, Husbands, IronQrow Week 2021, Kissing, Love, M/M, New Family, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: James and Qrow share a soft moment with their newborn son.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Little Dove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SykoShadowRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/gifts).



> So this is my Day 1 of Ironqrow week! The prompts were new additions/old favourites and I went with new additions with them having a baby!
> 
> How did they have a kid who looks like both of them you ask? Well, that's open to interpretation!
> 
> Also this is a gift for my dear friend Syko! Please enjoy this little ironqrow story!

Qrow smiled down at his newborn baby boy as he held him in his arms. His bright violet eyes looked up at him curiously as Qrow hummed a melody to him. Qrow had been nervous to have a child, worried his semblance would mess it all up but holding his little baby now washed all his fears away. In this moment he knew he’d do everything to keep his son safe, knew that he would always love him with his entire being. And he wouldn’t be alone in this. He had his husband and the love of his life with him, to assure him everything would be okay, to help raise their baby and protect him with their everything. Qrow knew everything would be okay because he had James by his side.

Qrow had been so focused on his son he hadn't noticed James enter the room. The taller man watched his husband with a fond smile on his face, enjoying the adorable scene before him. Seeing Qrow holding their baby, he thought he looked radiant and the song he was humming was pleasant to his ears.

"That's a lovely song." James finally said as he walked over to Qrow and sat next to him on the couch. His husband looked up at hearing him speak and gave him a soft smile as they exchanged a kiss in greeting. "He really seems to like it."

Qrow chuckled as he looked down at their baby who was now staring at James with wide eyes. His husband reached out his hand and their son grabbed his pinky in his tiny little hand.

"Well, I think he's more interested in you now." Qrow told him as he watched James' face melt at the contact. Qrow felt his heart flutter at seeing his husband looking so soft.

"He really is so small..." James said in amazement. 

"I bet he'll grow up to be big and strong like you though." Qrow stated simply as he cooed at their son.

"Really? I think he'll be more like you, graceful and strong." James told him with pride and love in his voice.

"Well either way, we'll love him no matter what." Qrow's usually gruff voice sounded soft and sweet as he spoke.

James hummed in agreement and said, "By the way, I thought of a name if you haven't already." 

"I haven't decided yet… what name were you thinking?" Qrow asked, looking sheepish. No name had really caught his attention but they needed one soon.

"How about Colm?" James suggested as he stroked their baby's head that had a tiny little tuft of black hair on it.

"Oh a bird name, huh?" Qrow's voice was teasing as he spoke. "And its a Mistrali name too."

"Is that okay? I thought it suited him." James told him, almost sounding embarrassed. "If you'd prefer something else I-"

Qrow pressed a finger to James' lips to gently silence him. "No, it's perfect, I love it." Qrow smiled softly at their son who now had a name. "From now on, you're our little Colm."

James wrapped his arms around his husband and newborn baby. "That's right, and we'll always love you and take care of you."

Colm stared at them, not comprehending what they were saying but smiled and made happy baby noises at them. His fathers took that to mean he liked the name. Qrow began to hum the song again and it wasn't long before Colm was falling asleep in his arms as James held them close and kissed his husband's temple.

A new chapter in their life was just beginning and they were looking forward to living it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Colm is Irish and it means dove so that's where I got the title from!


End file.
